


a tightening need

by noahfronsenburg



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg
Summary: Alvin’s face when Jude took him by the hips and gently, oh-so-gently, pulled him backwards was absolute euphoria.





	a tightening need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nectarimperial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/gifts), [Cherrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrim/gifts).



> this took so long to deliver i guarantee everyone who requested it has forgotten
> 
> it was erica and nico

Alvin’s face when Jude took him by the hips and gently, oh-so-gently, pulled him backwards was absolute euphoria. “Please,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and cracking on the word. Milla could see his hands flexing where they were tied behind his back, trying to reach for her as Jude bottomed out deep inside him, leaned into the back of his shoulderblade and just _breathed_ , centering himself.

The few welts on Alvin’s back that had broken skin dripped. His dick was hard and curled up against the base of his stomach, and his eyes were glassy and blown-wide with arousal. He was panting, whimpering, as Jude kissed over one particularly red welt over his spine, coaxed him deeper. Didn’t even fuck him, not yet.

Milla none-too-gently pulled on Alvin’s hair, and relished the sound he made deep in his throat, this little broken wheeze that petered out into a shattered sob. She pulled on it harder, and watched his mouth part, his kiss-swollen lips wide and hopeful as he stared up at her, as Jude pulled him further down until gravity and pressure combined and he could go no further down.

And then Jude fucked up into him, even if he couldn’t go any further, and Milla watched as the pressure of it ricocheted through Alvin’s whole body, and she smiled, leaned down, bit his lower lip possessively until blood welled up beneath her teeth, and she could hear his hitched breath. “Oh,” Jude said, distantly, as Milla pulled back on Alvin’s lip, pulled away at last. “You made him tighten up.”

“He likes it when it hurts,” Milla told him, as she spread her legs in front of where Alvin was on the bed, pulled her labia apart, and pulled him closer. “Clean up,” she ordered, and Alvin moaned in pleasure as he buried his face in her folds, rocking back between where Jude was fucking him languid and deep and where he was desperately eating Milla out, doing everything she needed to get going, rough, his teeth scraping over her clit and his tongue buried as deep inside her as it could go, moaning and whining and sobbing into her. “He’s trying to be a good boy,” Milla murmured, twisting and pulling Alvin’s hair again. “Think we should let him get what he wants?”

“I mean, I’m not opposed.” Jude laughed, staring at Milla and Alvin in adoration. “It feels better when he does come.”

“Fine,” Milla said, and feigned indifference, shifted her knee to the side, and dug it into Alvin’s hard cock, flattened it to the bedspread and _crushed_ it downward until Alvin was writhing against her, panting and bucking up into her mons, trying to get her off even as she brutalized his cock, and Milla sighed in delight as he sucked hard on her clit, moaning into her, and she tugged his head closer, crushed his nose into her mons, and pulsed against his mouth, riding out her orgasm on his tongue. He kept her going, too, even as he seized up against her, his cock under her knee jerking as he came in a few hot pulses over the edge of the bed, and Jude cried out into him, fucking him hard and fast.

By the time Milla let him go, Alvin’s whole face was flushed a splotched, ugly red, his eyes were wet with unshed tears and his mouth was swollen, soaking wet and slick, and he doubled over, trembling as Jude fucked him oversensitive and overstimulated, not caring about his needs for the moment, just ramming his ass over and over and over.

Milla cupped Alvin’s cheek, pulled him over so that he could pant into her hipbone, and trailed her fingertips down the curve of his back. “Good boy,” she murmured to him. “Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/twitter @ jonphaedrus


End file.
